La Muerte y todos sus Amigos
by Sunshine Mindfreak
Summary: La vida no es justa. Marcus creyó haber encontrado la felicidad alguna vez, en una humana. Reglas rotas. Y cuando menos lo esperó, todo le fue arrebatado. "Didyme…". "Todo es culpa de Aro". Pasado; Marcus/Didyme.


Hacía tanto, pero tanto tiempo que tenía ganas de hacer esta historia. En el foro de CemZoo se presentó la oportunidad de éste concurso, el cual gané _(¡wii!)_. Sí, ladies, primer lugar con logo y todo. Estoy orgullosa de esta historia, porque muestra el lado oscuro de los Vulturis y la parte no-vista de Marcus _(uno de mis personajes favoritos, debo admitir)._

Así que espero que disfruten este pequeño one-shot que hice. Me siento muy pagada de mí misma por esto.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**Summary:** La vida no es justa. Marcus creyó haber encontrado la felicidad alguna vez, en una humana. Reglas rotas. Y cuando menos lo esperó, todo le fue arrebatado. "Didyme…". "Todo es culpa de Aro". Pasado; Marcus/Didyme.

* * *

**La Muerte y todos sus Amigos**

«Todo capricho surge de la imposición de la voluntad,  
sobre el conocimiento»  
**—Arthur Schopenhauer.**

**-**

**_Capitulo único:_**  
_La muerte y todos sus amigos._

**.&.**

No fue como si en realidad lo hubiera planeado, ¡porque nunca, jamás se lo hubiera esperado! Y no es que se sienta cómodo sin quitar su mirada, pero es que le resultaba completamente imposible. Mucho menos se le ocurrió planear tal encuentro, es sólo que el destino jugaba con sus vidas de una forma realmente _interesante._

Era aquella hermosa tarde de invierno _(aquella estación donde la piel se les ponía azul a los humanos),_ donde las algarabías de Aro le habían aburrido, y las miradas de Caius le habían hartado. _Intolerable_. Con sus pasos entre la nieve, había decidido ser acunado por el frío que nunca sentiría, y despejar su mente de todos los problemas que su título le acarreaba.

_Vulturis._

Negó con la cabeza, se suponía que debía olvidar eso. Al menos aquella bella criatura había logrado poner su mente en blanco por pequeños segundos.

Marcus volvió a observar a la frágil mujer que se posaba frente a sus ojos borgoña. Parecía tan delicada como el más fino de los cristales, y tan hermosa como la rosa más roja. Y su aroma… ¡oh, su aroma! El hombre entrecerró los ojos, un poco, muy poco, viendo a través de sus oscuras y largas pestañas, como si pudiera ver entre los pensamientos de aquella delicada mujer. Su cabello rojizo revoloteaba a la brisa del invierno, y sus ojos castaños miraban la nada sin observarla en realidad. Su piel pálida _(y ligeramente azul)_ le parecía encantadora.

Se mordió el labio inferior, escuchando —oliendo— cómo la sangre de ella cantaba para él, cómo el traicionero viento invernal traía consigo el delicioso olor de la criatura.

Aro le había hablado sobre eso en alguna de sus muchas noches sin sueño. _La tua cantante_, había llamado una vez a ese ser con olor irresistible. _Una droga personal,_ Marcus pensó entonces.

Él había sido el último miembro ingresado a la realeza vampírica de los Vulturi, Aro le había encontrado vagando por las calles oscuras de Venecia con demasiados siglos de edad y mucha hambre, y completamente _solo_. Le había acogido como el hermano que sabía que Caius nunca sería del todo.

—_¡Intolerable! ¿Es que no tienes sentido común, Aro? ¡Es un vagabundo! ¡Un cualquiera! Indigno._

—_No me importa lo que tus celos suelten por tus labios, amigo. Ahora él es un hermano más de nosotros, ¿verdad, Marcus? No escuches a Caius, sólo te tiene envidia. Oh, por cierto, ¡tu poder es maravilloso! ¡Interesante!_

Bufó.

Si no hubiera sido porque no tenía lugar donde vivir jamás hubiera aceptado. La soledad siempre fue una mala compañera que, en ese entonces, tuvo la oportunidad de dejar atrás. Pero con el pasar de los años… cada vez la extrañaba más. Prefería escuchar el silencio, disfrutarlo, que oír los insultos mudos de Caius. Marcus había mantenido su querido anonimato por muchos años, prefería ser callado que decir cosas inadecuadas; le gustaba que Caius se encargara de sus responsabilidades y así sentía que era el centro de atención, y Marcus se lo permitía, por mucho que las lastimeras miradas de Aro le hicieran bajar la mirada.

Tampoco le gustaba estar en ese lugar que ellos llamaban «hogar». A veces ni siquiera se presentaba a «almorzar». Marcus sentía siempre la fragilidad de su relación con los otros, sabía que difícilmente podía confiar en alguien —y no es que hubiera muchos, también—. Con suerte recordaba los nombres de los de su guardia, y aún se preguntaba cómo dos simples y altos vampiros podían proteger a tres señores de siglos _(tal vez milenios, no sabía, no se había molestado en preguntar la edad de Aro y Caius)_ de vida.

En realidad, nunca sintió realmente que pertenecía a esa familia…

… hasta, tal vez, _ese_ día.

Lo admitía, a duras penas consigo mismo, ella era _interesante._ Serena y elegante, quizás, el toque jovial de sus facciones le hacía preguntarse qué estaría pensando en esos momentos. La curiosidad de su nombre le toqueteó por demasiados días _(¿Semanas? ¿Meses?)_. La observaba, anotando internamente cada uno de sus movimientos, gestos; jugando a prever lo que ella haría, engañándose a sí mismo de que la conocía. Sabía, sí, que le gustaban los gatos, porque tenía uno. Vivía en un apartado departamento a las afueras del centro de Florencia, y gustaba del café sin azúcar.

Y aquella noche la había salvado. Un neófito había querido acabar con su querida desconocida. Actuó solo, desde la oscuridad, porque sabía que sus «hermanos» le mirarían de mala manera si se enteraban que había interferido en el destino de una _humana_, aunque eso no le importaba del todo.

—¿Tú…? Yo… _Didyme_ —le había susurrado ella antes de caer desmayada.

Entonces supo, en ese entonces, que ya no podría dejarla ir.

**.&.**

—La quiero —musitó con la cabeza en alto, con Didyme en sus brazos, inconsciente, frente a Aro—. Ella canta para mí, su sangre canta para mí. _La quiero._

—¡Esto es inaudito! —explotó Caius— ¿Es que no lo ves? Es una _humana_. Se _come,_ no es una mascota.

Aro bajó la mirada, sin saber qué decir.

—¿Quién ha dicho de domesticarla o tenerla como mascota? —cuestionó Marcus, sereno, inalterable—. La quiero _para mí._ La quiero como esposa, no como un perro, y mucho menos como el plato principal de mi «cena». Aro tiene a Sulpicia, y no es mi culpa que tú aún no encontraras a alguien que tuviera la misma crueldad de tus ojos, _amigo_ —escupió con desdén—. Si es que abres los ojos algún día, te darás cuenta que tu guardia personal, Athenedora, te mira con deseo, pero su relación es tan frágil como una copa de cristal. Y estoy seguro que serás tú el golpe que la rompa.

Caius entrecerró los ojos, con ira. Que ese… ese… _vagabundo_ le viniera a restregar las cosas en la cara le ponía furioso. Más aún que Aro no hablara palabra alguna para detenerle.

—Escúchame bien, Marcus…

—Basta —intervino Aro—. Deténganse, amigos. Me rompe el alma el que peleen por estupideces.

—¡Sabes que no podemos convertir a un humano por un capricho, Aro! Esta humana no tiene talento alguno que pueda servirnos, ¡ni siquiera en la guardia! Y aún sigues tan sereno e inmutable como si _quisieras_ que Marcus se quedara con su fémina. Estás rompiendo las reglas.

—Marcus… —Aro solamente le miró a él—. ¿Estás seguro? Si vamos a ir contra nuestras reglas, si te vas a dejar llevar por este capricho… más te vale que sea de verdad. Además, su sangre es un delicioso manjar para ti; algunos de nuestra especie pagarían mucho por encontrar al humano poseedor de tan deliciosa droga. ¿Estás decidido a matar la pasión de una buena «cena»?

Marcus sabía que Aro no quería ofenderle, que buscaba las palabras más adecuadas para referirse a sus ideas sin molestarle. Sonrió un poco, sólo un poco, y Aro pudo notarlo.

—Ya sabes lo que dicen: «La única diferencia entre un capricho y una pasión, es que el capricho dura más».

Aro también sonrió.

—Deberías dejar de leer a Wilde, amigo.

—Es _ella_ quien lo lee —y la atrajo un poco más hacia sí—, yo sólo la escucho susurrar antes de dormir —suspiró—. Por favor, Aro…

El líder de los Vulturis asintió lentamente, inseguro, decepcionado y cuidadoso. Y sólo pudo sentir la brisa que la corrida que Marcus había dejado al desaparecer.

Después de la ponzoña, fueron los tres días más agobiantes de la existencia de Marcus. Lentos, tortuosos y, en cierta manera que nadie más que él comprendería, dolorosos. Tal vez Aro le hizo compañía un par de veces, y, si así fue, no lo notó. Pero de lo que Marcus estaba seguro, era de que Caius no atravesaría el umbral de su habitación mientras Didyme estuviera en su innecesaria cama.

Y se sentía extraño, era un poco doloroso también, sentir cómo la deliciosa sangre de su amada se desvanecía con el pasar de las horas. _Pero ya no había vuelta atrás._

—Tú… —susurró Didyme, después de despertar al fin, con su dulce voz que no daba justicia a la melodía de los violines— eres mi visitante nocturno.

Marcus sonrió cómplice, sólo para ella, no había pasado desapercibida su presencia en la ventana del departamento.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —le preguntó.

—Diferente. Veo demasiadas cosas, escucho tantos sonidos… ¿estoy muerta?

Él desvió la mirada.

—Sí y no. Puedes llamarle la vida eterna, si gustas.

—¿Contigo? —cuestionó Didyme, parecía demasiado callada como para ser una neófita.

—Para siempre.

Ahora, para Marcus, sí parecía ser eso que llamaban «hogar».

**.&.**

_(La vida no es justa…)_

Marcus se inclinó con la cabeza entre las manos, gritando. Cualquiera que lo viera diría que estaba agonizando, pues su voz sólo era acunada por el dolor que ningún humano sería capaz de sentir sin desfallecer.

_(No fue demasiado tiempo…)_

Tomó en sus manos el puñado de cenizas que el benévolo viento le había permitido tocar. Y lo acercó a su nariz, para comprobar sus pesadillas de ojos abiertos. _Olían a ella._

_(¿Dónde está el «por siempre»?)_

Corrió del bosque donde se encontraba, donde había captado el olor a humo y piel quemada, el aroma de Aro, Jane y Demetri, y lo poco y nada que quedaba de su esposa.

_(Didyme.)_

—_Me iré_ —anunció Marcus una noche después de «comer». Se limpió la sangre de la comisura de sus pálidos labios, y luego tomó la mano de su esposa _(quien ya tenía muchas décadas)_—_. Perdón, _nos _iremos._

Caius sonrió. Aro parpadeó perplejo, sorprendido.

—_¿Qué? _—preguntó. Parecía completamente indignado, hasta enojado.

Didyme apretó más la mano de Marcus, y él se percató de que ella se había acobardado por la actitud de Aro, y el fuego brillando en sus ojos borgoña.

—_Nos vamos, Aro, amigo. Mi esposa y yo._

—_¿Por qué? Me atrevo a preguntar, Marcus. ¿Hay, acaso, algo que Volterra no pueda ofrecerte? ¿Te has sentido inseguro por tratos de ciertos vampiros, aquí, querida Didyme?_

—_No es eso, Aro_ —ella sabía que se refería a Caius, pero era verdad. Él nunca se había acercado a ella ni para hablarle, a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario. Parecía demasiado complacido con la compañía femenina que sólo Athenedora le daba.

—_Entonces, ¿por qué se van?_ —preguntó Sulpicia, esposa de Aro—_. Voy a extrañarte, Didyme._

—_Vendremos a visitarlos_ —dijo Marcus, sereno, hablando por su esposa. La conversación comenzaba a aburrirle ya—_. Pero, supongo, ya no tendremos el honor de ser llamados «Vulturis»._

—_Pero_ —objetó Aro—_ eres demasiado valioso para nosotros, Marcus. Tu poder nos es de gran ayuda en situaciones que atraen nuestra responsabilidad, no puedes dejarnos así como así._

Marcus levantó la vista por primera vez, viendo los confundidos y disimuladamente enojados ojos de Aro. Entrecerró los suyos, hablando bajo, seguro, inquebrantable. Estaba decidido a irse de ese lugar que había sido su infierno tantas veces… y se iría con Didyme.

—_Perdóname, amigo mío, pero es que nuestros caminos ya no van para el mismo lado, el destino desea separarnos, después de todo. Además los gemelos que has adquirido tienen un poder más interesante que el mío, te serán más útiles que yo. _

Aro siempre lo supo, lo había previsto. Ahora que Marcus ya no tendría que enfrentarse a la soledad que el resto del mundo le restregaba en la cara, podría irse cuando quisiera. No fue hasta que lo comprendió que se arrepintió de haberle concedido la posibilidad de convertir a aquella humana.

Perdería a su amigo, a su hermano, a su valioso compañero de batalla. A aquél vampiro tan _interesante. _Y todo por culpa de Didyme.

—_Demetri, Jane_ —llamó Aro luego de que todos, excepto su esposa, hubieran abandonado la sala.

Ambos aparecieron en menos de dos segundos frente a él.

—_¿Sí, maestro?_ —habló la niña.

—_Sulpicia, déjanos solos, por favor, querida._

Su esposa le miró con incredulidad y desconfianza, a pesar de la cordial sonrisa que le ofrecía Aro. La vampira salió de la sala rápidamente y sin mirar atrás. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

—_Jane… Demetri, necesito que me hagan un favor._

_(Todo es culpa de Aro…)_

Marcus ingresó a su habitación como una bala, destruyendo todo a su paso: la cama en la que tantas veces había hecho el amor con Didyme, los muebles, los vidrios… las fotos. Podía sentir cómo la agonía atraía al fantasma de su soledad, cómo se le calaba por los huesos hasta que dolía.

—Didyme —agonizó.

De pronto, hubo dos en la habitación, en vez de uno.

—Lo hice por tu bien, amigo… —susurró Aro, poniendo una pálida mano blanca sobre el hombro de Marcus—. No puedes separarte de nosotros, somos tu familia. Ella era una mala influencia para ti.

Marcus negó con la cabeza, sollozando. Esperando a que aquellas lágrimas que nunca aparecerían, llegaran. Por un instante se preguntó si Caius le haría el favor de matarlo, pero supo que el albino prefería verle sufrir que terminar con sus dolores.

El destrozado vampiro se levantó en un segundo, y su pose sólo indicaba una cosa: matar. Sus ojos borgoña estaban oscuros por la sed de venganza. Se lanzó hacia la figura de Aro, demasiado veloz para un humano, demasiado lento para que Demetri lo detuviera. Jane también estaba ahí, con Alec a sus espaldas, protegiendo a Aro, cuando el indefenso era Marcus.

—Suéltalo, Demetri —ordenó Aro cuando su «amigo» dejó de forcejear en los fuertes brazos de su guardia.

El cuerpo no-muerto de Marcus cayó al suelo con un sonido sordo.

—Espero me perdones algún día —musitó Aro, viendo la agonía en los ojos de Marcus.

Y luego salió de la habitación.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

+ Sé que a muy pocas le interesa este personaje, pero yo sinceramente lo amo. Adoro el halo de misterio que envuelve a Marcus y todo lo que con él conlleva. Cuando vi en el _Índice de Vampiros_ de Amanecer _(Breaking Dawn)_ que la esposa de Marcus estaba muerta, mil preguntas se pasaron por mi mente. "¿Cuándo murió?", "¿Cómo?", "¿Por qué?", "¿Cómo la conoció Marcus?", "¿Era Didyme vampira en esos tiempos?", etc. Así que me decidí a escribir yo una especie de «hipótesis».

Creo que, en sí, la trama tiene coherencia. Marcus no ha muerto porque los Vulturis no se lo permiten, y se queda con ellos para poder recordar, de alguna forma, a su esposa perdida. Si se dan cuenta, Marcus nunca se muestra "amistoso" con Aro, mucho menos con Caius. Siempre es calculador y frío, y con expresión aburrida. Algo de acertada ha de tener mi teoría**_. _xD**

En fin, espero que les haya gustado. Y espero sus reviews al respecto, ¡eh!

Saludos.

**+ Janelle.**


End file.
